In the End
by Seishan
Summary: Akhirnya Luffy berhasil meraih gelar yang selama ini ia impikan. Semuanya mengucapkan selamat, tidak terkecuali Law. Ditengah-tengah obrolannya, entah kenapa keluar suatu kalimat yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan ditelinga Law. /Sho-ai. LawLu/


Pairing : **LawLu** ( _Law x Luffy_ )

Warning : character possible OOC, absurd, typo(s)

One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei, cerita punya auth.

Don't like don't read(?)

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan gelas yang tak ada henti-hentinya, gelak tawa semua orang yang ada disana, nyanyian-nyanyian, suara orang yang sedang memakan makanannya, bahkan suara barang yang rusak pun melengkapi malam hari di kapal Bajak Laut Topi Jerami itu.

Kemarin, setelah mereka berhasil menguak tentang sejarah tak terduga yang tersembunyi di pulau terakhir, Raftel, sang Kapten pun berhasil meraih gelar sebagai Raja Bajak Laut yang telah ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu.

Para kenalan yang selalu mendukungnya pun datang ke tempat Luffy dengan modal Vivre Card nya untuk mengucapkan selamat, dan berakhirlah mereka mengadakan pesta di pulau terpencil yang bahkan tidak ada di peta, tempat yang tadinya mereka gunakan untuk istirahat tersebut.

Bartolomeo yang memandanginya dari kejauhan dengan air mata bercucuran hanya bisa menggumamkan selamat kepada dirinya sendiri akibat terlalu malu berbicara langsung, Sabo yang sudah mengucapkan selamat, pertama kali tentunya, sedang berbicara dengan Zoro, Bellamy yang sangat tidak diduga juga datang, dan teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Law. Ia menjadi yang paling terakhir datang.

"Selamat atas gelarmu, _Mugiwara-ya_.'' Law mengulurkan tangannya.

Uluran tangan dibalas, '' _Shishishi_ , terima kasih, Torao! Aku berhasil mengalahkanmu 'ya?''

"Tch, aku sedang lengah. Kali ini saja kubiarkan kau bersenang-senang dengan gelarmu itu.'' Ia membenarkan posisi topinya.

Luffy tersenyum, ''Ya, kuharap Raja Bajak Laut setelahku adalah kau, Torao!''

Law memicingkan matanya, ''Huh? Apa maksudmu?'' Cara menyampaikan yang aneh, dia sudah menjadi orang terkuat 'kan? _Yonkou_ pun sudah ia kalahkan. Kenapa ia terdengar pasrah seperti sebentar lagi ia akan dieksekusi?

"Hum? Aku hanya berharap.''

"Maksudku, kau seharusnya katakan itu pada masa berikutnya. Di masa kita kini tidak ada harapan lagi.''

Luffy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hee, siapa yang tau kan? Aku sih lebih setuju kalau Torao yang menjadi Raja Bajak Laut berikutnya, kau yang lebih tau daripada yang lain.'' Luffy menyenderkan belakang kepalanya ke lengannya.

Law hanya menghela nafas, entah harus menjawab apa lagi. Orang ini terlalu keras kepala, hanya akan membuang-buang waktu jika ingin berdebat dengannya. Itulah yang ia pelajari setelah bertahun-tahun dekat dengannya.

Law berdiri, mengambil sedikit cemilan yang disediakan oleh koki kelompok Topi Jerami tersebut, lalu membawanya dan kembali duduk disamping Luffy.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak ikut berpesta dengan mereka. Kenapa menjauh begini?''

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang berpesta, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.'' Luffy melirik, lalu memanjangkan lehernya dan memakan semua makanan yang diambil oleh Law.

"Ah-!'' Law memijat kening, "Memikirkan sesuatu?''

"Ya...'' Luffy terdiam sejenak, ''Aku belum sempat membicarakan ini dengan mereka..''

Ia meneguk minuman yang masih tersisa. Sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Membicarakan apa?''

Luffy menggaruk pipinya, "Mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan membubarkan kelompokku.''

Law terdiam sejenak, ''Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Kau baru saja mendapatkan gelar yang kau idam-idamkan sejak kecil-''

"Umurku sudah tidak lama.'' Luffy menyengir.

"...?'' Law terdiam.

"Aku sudah diberitahu, dan aku juga bisa merasakan perbedaan terhadap kondisi tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit.'' Luffy menatap telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?..''

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, ''Saat aku menyelamatkan Ace, aku meminta bantuan kepada Iva- _chan_. Sebagai gantinya adalah umurku, 20 tahun.''

Law terbelalak, ''Hah? 20 tahun??''

Luffy mengangguk, ''Walau aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Ace, aku tidak menyesal memberikan umur 20 tahunku.'' Ia terkekeh mengingat kembali kejadian saat itu.

Law tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua bahu mungil tersebut, ''Kau- yang benar saja! Kau masih terlalu muda!''

Ia terkekeh sebentar, "Selama aku sudah berhasil mendapat gelar yang kuinginkan, aku pasti bisa mati dengan tenang. _Shishishi_.'' Cengiran lebar khasnya ia tunjukkan.

"Apanya yang mati dengan tenang..'' Law menunduk, ''Kau belum memberitahu mereka?''

Luffy menggeleng.

"Kenapa aku diberitahu lebih dulu?'' Ia kembali menatapnya.

"Karena kau bertanya.'' Wajah polos terpampang.

Law memegang kening frustasi, ''Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Sabo?''

Luffy kembali menggeleng, ''Aku juga belum sempat memberitahu Sabo. Ia selalu sibuk.''

Law menarik nafas, ''Kau.. yang benar saja..'' ia merengkuh pria mungil didepannya.

"Torao?'' Luffy membalasnya.

"...aku bisa menukarnya..''

Luffy memasang tampang kebingungan, ''Menukar? Menukar apa?''

Ia melepaskan rengkuhannya, menatapnya lurus, ''Nyawaku.''

Luffy terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Law barusan. Lalu terbelalak, ''Apa yang kau katakan!?'' Ia reflek berdiri dan mencengkram kedua bahu Law.

''Aku menawarkanmu untuk menukar nyawaku-''

"Torao!!'' Suaranya cukup kencang, sehingga orang-orang menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Namun mereka semua paham, ia berdua perlu ruang, jadi mereka memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

"...'' Law terdiam.

"Tolong.. jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi..'' ia menghela nafasnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Law. "Aku.. jika aku hidup dengan nyawamu sebagai gantinya, itu tidak akan berarti apapun bagiku..'' ia meremas pakaian yang Law kenakan.

"...'' Law merengkuhnya erat.

"Ini adalah keinginanku, aku.. yang memutuskan ini, aku tidak mau mengingkari apa yang telah aku tentukan. Kau tahu itu kan?''

Law menghela nafas. " _Mugiwara-ya_..''

"Lagipula aku tidak akan senang hidup dengan ganti nyawa orang lain, terlebih lagi jika itu kau, Torao.'' Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Law.

Law mengelus kepala bocah tersebut, memberikan ketenangan padanya, ''Maaf.'' Ia tahu, berdebat sekarang tidak ada gunanya, seperti yang ia ketahui, itu percuma. Ia bisa saja diam-diam menukarnya, tapi ia tahu, jika ia menemukan Law yang tiba-tiba terbaring tanpa nyawa pasti mentalnya akan hancur, seperti yang ia lihat saat Ace baru saja mati. Karena eksistensinya kini sudah bukan teman semata, ia telah dianggap istimewa oleh bocah Topi Jerami ini. Ya, sebagai kekasihnya.

Luffy memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu, ''Torao _no baka_.''

Ia memendamkan wajahnya ke surai raven milik orang didepannya, ''Kau lah yang bodoh..'' terdiam sejenak, ''Aku akan kesepian jika kau tidak ada.''

Luffy terkekeh, ''Kau masih punya kru mu, Torao. Beruang itu juga.''

Law menghela nafasnya, ''Aku tidak boleh menukar nyawaku, bukan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku meminta satu hal padamu.''

Luffy sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, berusaha menatap Law.

"Aku ingin ada disisimu disaat sebelum kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu.'' Ia menggenggam erat tangan Luffy, lalu menciumnya.

Luffy tersenyum lebar, ''Tentu. Kau yang akan menjadi dokter penjaga ku 'ya, Torao? _Shishishi_.''

Law tersenyum tipis, ''Baiklah.''

.

.

.

 _Tentu, aku akan berada di sisimu hingga disaat terakhirmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Law mengelus pipi dari tubuh tidak bernyawa disampingnya, menatapnya sendu. Ingatan-ingatan tentangnya tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang, membuat yang tertinggal disana menahan air matanya.

Law berusaha kuat, bergumam dengan suara nya yang bergetar, ''Terima kasih, _Mugiwara-ya_..''

 **-=END=-**

.

.

.

.

 _Yee update assap wkwkwk_

 _btw makasih atas ripiuw nya ya kalian semwa di ff ku sebelum2nya :'') kukira ini fandom udh mati/?_

 _Ga tau ketusuk apaan sampe buat ff gaje kaya gini HAHAHA. maafkeun, tetiba kepikiran buat bikin yg hurt/comfort u.u (kayanya)_

 _btw request yaa, tinggal AceSabo berarti. butuh ide yg mengalir dulu, nanti bru kulanjut buat huhuhu. terima kasih udah baca yaaaa. luph~_


End file.
